


She.

by littleknowledgesuitsthegreat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Transgender, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat/pseuds/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, a story about Pietro telling Clint that she (yes, she) is a woman. Complete fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gambitsgeekyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/gifts).



He could do this. That’s what Pietro’s telling himself repeatedly as he walks through the apartment. 

Well, not he. /Her/. 

If she was going to do this, she might as well gender her own self correctly. Pietro huffed and ran a hand through her shortly cut hair. It was long-ish for a man, longer than the other Avengers. Well, besides Thor. As soon as she told Clint, she planned on growing it out. Wanda had always been supportive of her, even on this mention. Wearing feminine clothes behind closed doors occurred occasionally, and she honestly liked it. A lot. In fairness, she was already a pretty effeminate person. She bleached her hair and fussed over her appearance here and there, and always made sure that the apartment wasn’t in the ruins Clint most usually left it in. They’d been living together for a while now, a little ways since Sokovia. No, it wasn’t as nice as Stark Tower, but Pietro always ended up getting in thick, severe arguments with Stark and Clint decided it might be a better idea to just keep his own homestead. Well, as much as there was of it. 

But there were other things about Pietro that she found not so feminine. She had facial hair, had for a while. Though that came from an older habit of years ago. She’d never bothered to shave since the luxury of a razor was a rarity. Now she’d kept it out of habit. Maybe when she told Clint she’d start regularly shaving. 

There were so many things Pietro had to think through for this. What if Clint said she was simply confused? Or a freak, all the same? Of course, this was worse case scenario, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to worry about it. She’d have to think of a different name, for sure. Probably something russian as well, but Pietro was just too masculine. Maybe something like Christine or Elisaveta. They seemed.. nice, but didn’t fit enough. 

She drummed her fingers against the counter of the kitchen and waited. This was around the exact time Clint said he’d be getting home at. 

After a few unbearable minutes, the loss of hope Pietro was feeling was cut short and replaced by the sound of the front door swinging open. It always had a heavy sound to it, and they realised just how heavy a door it was when Clint had managed to take it off the hinges. 

“Honey, I’m home~.” Clint’s theatrical voice was heard as the man entered the apartment as ironically as could be. It had a second slightly more ironic meaning to Pietro that pressured the of his chest, through his throat even more. 

He didn’t move and only watched as Clint walked over to the kitchen unit, dragging along a light brown bag over his shoulders looking like he had just come out of a television show. 

“Hello.” Pietro replied and watched and Clint lugged the bag onto the counter between them.   
“So guess what I got.”

“A bag?” 

“Actually, I already owned the bag. I own three altogether. Can’t exactly promise they weren’t stolen from someone at some point.” Clint smiled. He wore his usually raggedly blue and faded jeans with a purple shirt, which always made people question exactly how Clint Barton was real. 

“And in the bag?” She humoured him. 

“Look and see.” He grinned and tugged the bottom of the bag so its contents poured out onto the table which Pietro had just cleaned. 

“I take it Stark’s designing you more toys still?” Pietro said with a slight smile as she glanced back at Clint’s goofy grin. Arrows, a quiver, a few gadgets with the silver ‘STARK In.’ on the sides were laid out. 

“Yep! Gotta admit, he can be pretty annoying sometimes, but he definitely makes up for it.” Clint said while setting the arrows in ordered piles, the differences being slightly design changes and different coloured wings at the ends that indicated what type of arrow they exactly were. 

“You’re cleaning this up later.” 

“I know..” Clint replied and Pietro watched as he finished his sorting. After a while, she cleared her throat in order to gain the assassin’s attention. 

“So, uh, I’ve got something to tell you..” She said uneasily, and could tell by Clint’s expression that he was immediately growing concerned. 

“Oh no.” He said in a different voice. “I did something stupid, didn’t I? Sorry, I kinda have a habit of doing that.”

“No. Well, yes, you do a lot of stupid things, but it’s not about something you’ve done. Surprisingly.” 

Clint frowned.

“What is it?” He asked more seriously. Apparently this seemed to come as a surprise to him, talking of something that wasn’t caused by him. 

“Er…” Pietro looked down then up again a few seconds later,”What if…. what if I wanted to change something about myself?” 

Keep it vague, keep it vague. 

“...like? Like changing your haircut or changing to the bad guys from the good guys?” 

“Uh, well, actually I /would/ be changing my haircut. Sort of. But there’s more to it. Um, it’s… identity changing, you could say.” 

“You’re confusing me.” Clint said, which his face clearly showed. His hands fumbled slightly with the brown bag. 

“Eh…. it’s a confusing topic. I, uh, I will just get it out of the way right now, but before I do, you have to promise you can’t be mad. Or upset. Well, I suppose you can be upset, but please don’t be too… angry.” She said, stuttering in between words every so often. It was as if she couldn’t meet Clint in the eyes at the moment, like what she was to say was too terribly awful to bring onto Clint. It wasn’t, but she had been shown only awful responses. In fairness, her sister wasn’t that bad with it. She was actually much more pleasant than Pietro had expected. Upon telling her, there were a number of very expected questions, some of which not even Pietro knew the answers to, but she would take that over hatred any day. 

Clint nodded silently. 

“I promise.” 

She nodded. 

She. 

“Well, uh, what I meant by changing was changing of my gender. Sort of. I’m not…. I’m a woman.” Pietro said, wringing her hands roughly under the table and out of Clint’s sight. Nervous didn’t even begin to describe how she felt at that moment, in that room. Clint kept his frown for a good while before reacting at all. 

“You mean…. You’re a woman?”

“Yes.” She said almost flatly. She had just said that, was Clint just going to completely deny the fact from his mind? She refused to acknowledge, now, the shaking of her hands nor the tremor of her breath.

“Oh. So trans? Uh, transgender?” His eyes lit up slightly. It was a definite change from the frown. 

“Uh, yes! That’s exactly it.” Pietro said in quick response, probably quicker than need be. 

“Huh… When’d you figure that out?” 

“A long while ago. Very long. Wanda’s the only one who knows. But you as well now.” 

Clint inhaled, trying to think over the best way to go about addressing this. He didn’t want to offend Pietro in the least. That’d be awful. 

“Alright. Do you want to be called something different now?” He asked finally. 

Pietro shrugged. 

“Yes. But I don’t know what yet.” 

“What about pronouns?” 

“She. Her. All of that.” Pietro nodded,”You seem… well..”

“I know some trans people. Knew. Still know. If that’s what you’re asking. I know some stuff about being transgender. A couple agents at SHIELD are. Just a few but they’re good people. Good agents.” Clint said and ran a hand through his hair. “So I hope I’m doing this alright? I don’t want to say something I don’t mean. I wanna help you.”

Pietro smiled. A bubbling feeling of joy started to rise into her chest. 

“You’re doing perfect.” She replied and watched as Clint walked over from around the counter to face her. 

“So, should I say girlfriend now, then?” He asked with a faint smile himself. 

“Yes.”

“Huh. Kinda like it. My girlfriend. Girlfriend who is mine.” 

“Calm down.” 

Clint placed his hands lightly on Pietro’s cheeks. They were around the same height, but Pietro felt smaller. Protected. 

“What? Not everyday you figure out you have a girlfriend.” 

“You already did before, idiot.” 

Clint kissed the top of her head.   
“Yeah. I’m your idiot though.”

Pietro shook her head and and wrapped her arms around his frame. Clint did the same and they stood there for a moment, holding the other and supporting eachother in their embrace. After a minute, Pietro pulled back. Their arms were still mildly around each other, but now they could see eye to eye. 

“Thank you.” Pietro spoke. 

“Don’t thank me for being decent.” 

She kissed him momentarily, leaving Clint in a slight daze when they broke apart. 

“What is it?”

“Just wondering what you’re gonna do with your hair. Grow it out?” He asked with a smile. 

“Was thinking about it, yeah. Why?” 

“Dunno. Love a girl with long hair, I guess.”   
“You’d better love me.”  
“I do.”


End file.
